


Blue

by spacepirate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepirate/pseuds/spacepirate
Summary: Each member of Valkyrie has a connection to the Ra*bits uniform





	Blue

Shu finds Mika sleeping at the sewing table, blue and white fabric scattered around him, and clicks his tongue in displeasure. No matter how many times he’s lectured, Mika can still be so unrefined.

As he reaches out to shake Mika awake, Shu notices paper with drawings and designs of a uniform on them. At first, Shu’s confused until he looks closer at the labels and sees they’re meant for a unit he doesn’t recognize. He hesitates before reaching for the half-sewn uniforms instead, pulling them gently from under MIka so as to not wake him.

Shu studies Mika’s handiwork and grunts in satisfaction. He’s definitely gotten better at sewing but Shu still can’t in good conscience let something like this be sold to others. After all, he can’t have anyone looking down on work done by a member of Valkyrie.

And so as he’s done many times before, Shu settles himself at the sewing table intent on secretly helping while he lets Mika sleep.

 

++

 

Nazuna stands in front of the mirror and smooths the front of the top he’s wearing. He can’t quite explain it, but there’s something comforting about the uniform. As part of Valkyrie, he’s always worn clothes Shu had lovingly sewn for  _ him _ specifically so it’s odd to be feeling familiarity with a uniform made for another unit.

As he stands there, studying the fabric and seams for answers they can’t provide, he begins to feel more at ease with what he’s about to do. He’s still scared of standing on stage without Shu and Mika next to him but the uniform's feeling of familiarity makes him feel less alone and that ignites a small flame of strength within him.

“N-nito-san, is everything alright? The live is going to start soon...” a timid voice calls from outside the changing room.

“Yeah, I'll be out in a second!” Nazuna gives his reflection one last appraising glance, taking in the image of him wearing the Ra*bits uniform and forces a smile onto his face.

Dolls can’t change their fates but humans can. With this, Nazuna takes his first step towards becoming human.

 

++

 

Mika recoils slightly as someone moves too close to him. He doesn’t do well in crowded places but Arashi had somehow convinced him to come. Arashi’s always had that influence on him, like how Arashi had convinced him to make the uniforms for his club junior’s unit. Truth to be told, Mika did feel a sense of accomplishment when he handed over four completed sets of uniforms. He takes on a variety of extracurricular work to make money for Valkyrie but this one in particular made him feel slightly closer to Shu because of its nature.

When Nazuna bounces onto the stage, smiling brighter than he’s ever done before, confusion eats away at all of Mika’s emotions. He stares, dumbfounded, unable to believe his eyes. The person he’s seeing is like a complete stranger.

Nazuna begins singing. Mika turns around, pushes his way through the crowd and makes his retreat. Somewhere behind him he can hear Arashi calling his name, but he can’t stay any longer. If he doesn’t see Nazuna in that blue and white uniform he doesn’t have to confront the guilt whispering to him that he helped Nazuna betray Valkyrie.

 


End file.
